An Unexpected Change
by Lecta
Summary: Kag begins having strange dreams. Who is this strange woman? And what does she mean an unexpected change? Will Kag have to leave the gang behind? Maybe things aren't quite so simple after all. Kagome's life and mind are at stake now. Can't you hear it...?
1. To Hell and To The Mall!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, so there. *Sniffle* You people are so cruel.  
  
~.~ I really shouldn't start another Inuyasha fic until I finish the first one, but the only reason I haven't finished that one in the first place is because I don't have a way to get the files on my computer on the net. My computer can't conect and there's no way to transfer it to a portable device... Well, I was bored out of my mind and I was reading a fic called Second Best and it was really good, lots of fluff. ^.^ Well, it inspired me to write a Naraku/Kagome fic of my own, though not neccisarily with so much fluff. Fluff is not my strong suit, but that's not the point. Also, the pairing may accidentally end up Sess/Kago, I dunno, vote on it. The rating might go up later on, but that's not my point either. Please R & R, and dun flame badly. Only positive criticism, or you will find me chopping off your fingers and cramming them up your nose, one by one, but THAT isn't the point either.~.^ Thanks. Oh and, I really would appreciate if someone would R & R my original fic. It's dying, and it really doesn't deserve to, but still, that's not my point. To tell the truth, I'm not exactlly sure what the point is... -.-;; I'm done now. ON WITH THE STORY!!!! (Maybe that's my point... o.o)  
  
\\\  
  
Kagome heaved her large bag out of the well, panting with the effort of dragging it up the ladder. As she walked out of the wellhouse and towards her back door with it slung over her shoulder, she heard the phone ring inside and her grandfather pick it up.  
  
"Hello? No. No, she isn't. Yes, she's still very ill... This time? It's uh...mono. Yes, we're very concerned. Yes, I'll tell her. You take care now." Kagome sighed. Another disease to add to the long list.  
  
"It's a wonder nobody suspects I've kicked the bucket..." She mumbleed as she walked through the door, "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm hoo~oome!!"  
  
Her mom walked through the kitchen door and smiled at her, a wet glass in one hand and a towel in the other, "Kagome! you're early. I thought you wouldn't be back for three more days. Shard hunting going slow?"  
  
"Kagome had another fight with her boyfriend." Souta chirped from in front of the TV, "Isn't that right, Kago-chan?"  
  
"Souta, it is not, ya little brat." She huffed, "Inuyasha is NOT my boyfriend...but... we did have another fight. He's such a jerk. It's no wonder the demon left. He was so busy yelling at me for being a 'stupid girl.'" Her imitation of him was surprisingly acurate, and she had a little fun with going up the stairs to her room, "'Why can't you do anything right, you stupid girl.' Stupid this stupid that, that's all it is with him these days. That and schnogging with Kikyo."  
  
She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, not bothering to turn on the light. It was tiring, running two lives at once. Especially when the real one was the one she had to leave behind all the time. The fuedal era was great, even fighting the demons, but she was home sick. She was always a little home sick. Even when she was home she was home sick. Nothing felt right anymore. "And Naraku hasn't turned up lately either...so there must be something else going on that we'll have to worry about sooner or later..."  
  
She stood and flipped the switch to her cieling light, looking around at her stuff that had been collecting dust while she was gone. On her desk was a pile of homework her friends had dropped off for her and a few gifts from Hojo. She knocked it all into the trash angrily. "It's pointless...completely pointless. Trying to fool myself into thinking I can lead this double life..." She sniffled helplessly and flopped down in her chair. She poked a pencil back and forth across the desk, unaware of anything but the nice little rolling sound it made everytime it went across. That was something she could enjoy. The simplicity of rolling a pencil... but then it began to remind her of goin back and forth between her home and Sengouku Jidai. She put the pencil back into the holder and stared out the window.  
  
Inuyasha would no doubt be perched there by that time tommorrow, scowling as usual, and ready to drag her back of to the well. She stood up and walked out of the room, subconciously flicking the light off as she went and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she stood stock still for a moment. She could have sworn she caught he faint hint of a jewel shard near the wellhouse. She checked again, reaching out with her senses, but found nothing. 'Paranoia. I've been spending a little too much time in the fuedal era.' she thought dismally as she turned the faucet on and watched the steamy water pour into the tub.  
  
She slipped her dirty uniform off and pulled a towel down onto the toilet seat for when she got out. She stood there for a moment, staring into the water at her reflection. She hardly recognized herself, her hair was longer than she remembered, now reaching to her lower back, and her face was smudged with dirt and a little blood. Why hadn't anyone pointed it out? She was angry again when she slipped into the warm tub, letting herself sink down under the water and soak until she ran out of air. She scrubbed her hair thouroughly and then washed her body three times before she let herself climb out of the water and wrap the towel around her.  
  
She walked out into the deserted hall and paused for a moment, inhaling the scent of her mother's cooking, and listening to the beeps and explosions coming from her brother's playstation. Her Grandfather was probably sweeping one last time before dark. She walked into her room, stopping again to search for the shard she'd felt earlier. Shrugging it off, she shut the door and tottered over to her dresser to pull out some night clothes. She hadn't looked at a clock till then, but she looked over at her alarm clock just then, noting the time was ten after six.(A/n: I dun live in Tokyo, so obviously I wouldn't know when it's dark and when it's not, so I'm going to assume that at six o'clock in the evening it's not exactly pitch black.-.-)  
  
She pulled on a light blue cotton top and matching sleep pants and sat down on the floor under the window to dry her hair, running her fingers through it occasionally and then rubbing it furiously with her towel. She looked out the window again, forgeting what she was doing completely and stood. There, outside the window, she'd seen a flash of something and sensed that shard again. She opened the window and looked out onto the quiet yard. Her Grandfather wasn't out there anymore. He'd probably gone inside to get ready for dinner. A chill went over her and her room suddenly seemed very breezy. It was like this cold feeling that someone you were hiding from was watching you and knew everything you were thinking and doing.  
  
Before she closed the window again she reached into her desk drawer and grabbed a small string of Black Cats she had left over from some holiday a year ago, lit them and threw them into the yard. She couldn't help but smile when she heard the smash of glass from the kitchen and her mother shriek. She shut the window and wandered back over to her desk. (A/n again: Does Kagome have curtains or blinds? You'd think she'd at least get some after knowing Inuyasha for so long...And why doesn't she lock the window? o.O or maybe she LIKES him peeping through her window and sneaking in her bedroom.... We'll never know... -.-) She took out a piece of paper and for nothing better to do, began doodling on it. She doodled on till dinner and stood up without a second glance at the drawing.  
  
She went downstairs and took her place at the table where the rest of the family was seated, and smiled cheerily at them, "The food looks delicious Mom."  
  
"I'm glad you think so Kagome." She said with a look towards a rather grumpy Souta, "Dig in."  
  
Dinner passed in silence and Kagome washed and put away the dishes before returning to her sanctum and sinking down onto her bed. Once again, she neglected to turn on the light and just gazed silently at the black ceiling. Her room was warm and quiet, the only sounds were her breathing and the clocks steady ticking. She felt safe and snug. She soon found herself drifting off into a dreamworld, lulled by the sense of comfort hanging in the room.  
  
Everything was dark, but peaceful. She felt like she was floating and free, but at the same time a little lost, a little lonely. She tried to call out, but it came out as a whispering sigh. She didn't mind that she couldn't talk, she was warm and safe where she was. There couldn't be anything there that would hurt her. As soon as she thought that, though, her precious haven began to dissolve, dissapating around her. She was falling through the well, still half in the dream world, and as she landed on the other side there was a fealing of something not being right.  
  
She looked around through the darkness, and off in the distance she could see a glowing light, like the glow of flames, but she ignored it and began walking deeper into the forest, half-heartedly looking for someone. She sensed there were some shards nearby, and wandered in the general direction of them, half expecting to find some demon there waiting to tear out her heart.  
  
"Oh, well. That's alright...it's a demon after all, they do those things..." She murmured nonchalantly  
  
She wandered on and on and she was beginning to come out of her stupor when she saw what it was that was that she sensed, "I-inuyasha..."  
  
There he was, his arms around Kikyo, his lips pressed to hers, and the ground opening beneath him. Kikyo looked up at her and smiled, that cold sadistic smile. 'He was destined to burn in hell with me from the beginning. It was onle a matter of time.' she mouthed at the stunned figure of Kagome. 'I shouldn't have left...' was her first thought, her only thought as she stood there and watched them sink away into the ground, Kikyo smiling menacingly and Inuyasha holding her and staring into her face as if hypnotized. (A/n: I'm no fan of Kikyo, so forgive me if I portray her a bit...more evil than she actually is, besides it helps the plot.^.^)  
  
She didn't cry, and as much as it stung to see him betray her like that, she just turned and walked away, a calm look plastered on her face. She walked right back through the well and into her dreamworld, but now it wasn't warm like it had been, and the air seemed to get thicker and colder. She shivered uncontrolably and let the tears fall from her eyes. 'Inuyasha...how could you.... You betrayed me like you betrayed her all those years ago...'  
  
She curled in on herself and stayed there, fully intent on never waking up, until she felt the warmth creap back into the place where she was hiding. It wasn't the air that was warm, and it wasn't like it was before either. It was like soothing warm arms were wrapped around her and she could sink back into the warmth. She uncurled herself slowly, and looked around with bleary eyes to find the source of this warmth, but what she saw was just a shadow, a shillouette of something, that didn't even have a form. It was just a mass of calming darkness.  
  
Convinced that if she sank into this darkness and trusted it, she'd be alright, Kagome leaned into it and was swept off, and she slept soundly through the night and well into the next morning and then she lept until the morning after that, her exhaustion and fatiuge making her practically comatose. But she did awak, and when she did it was not to her comforting shadow, it was to her own room and her own sunny window and the smells of food cooking. With a cat-like stretch, she crawled from bed and dressed, then hobbled on down the hall and the stairs and into the kitchen to help her mother with breakfast.  
  
*.*  
  
Naraku sat against the wall, his elbow propped on his knee, his face emotionless, and his eyes cold. Kohaku knelt behind the curtain across from him, awaiting his orders, "Kohaku. I want you to follow this...Kagome. I want to know all about her. Her habits, her behavioral patterns, her likes her dislikes, what kind of foods she eats and does not eat, everything. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Naraku-sama."  
  
"Go. Do not return until you know everything. And, Kohaku, do not dissapoint me."  
  
"...Yes, Naraku-sama."  
  
Kohaku left.  
  
*.*  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, finishing the alst of her homework and tapping her pencil against the desk. She put the finishing touches on her English assignment and put the pencil down with a satisfied smile. She stood and tugged a backpack purse out of her closet then bolted down the stairs, "Mom! I'm going to the mall, okay?"  
  
"That's fine dear." Her mother called distractedly from the back yard  
  
Kagome happily trotted down the road towards the local mall. (A/n: I dunno anythin about Tokyo or Malls, but let's just say that there's one within walking distance. A very long walking distance.~.^) On the walk she found her self distracted by thoughts of Inuyasha and the strange dreamworld. She felt a very odd calm in the pit of her stomach, one that was usually replaced with a constant happy excitement. She smiled softly at the remembrance of her little shadow friend, but frowned as her realistic dream came back into her thoughts. It coudn't have been real...could it??  
  
She was almost there when she caught sight of Yume, her closest friend at school, "Kagome!" Yume cried on seeing her, "Kagome! Your Grandfather said you had mono!"  
  
...*Sweatdrop*, "Well...I'm feeling alot better today." She desperatly changed the subject, "I was hoping to check out that new store. Isn't it some sort of phsycic chop or something?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Lucky charms and neat little crystal orbs. Nicky was there just a few days ago, and she said it was amazing. There's all kinds of soothing incense and herbs-"  
  
"Herbs?" Kagome's intrest spiked, "Like medicinal herbs, or therapuetic herbs, or just herbs?"  
  
Her friend looked at her, "I dunno...I don't know much about herbs, you'll have to ask the lady who owns it. Come on! Let's go. After we check it out we can go to the food court and have a munch fest!" The two girls giggled as they entered the huge shopping mall. "It's this way. I saw Hojo in there yesterday, I think he was looking for a gift to give his girlfriend." She said, smiling slyly at Kagome  
  
She blushed furiously, "I am NOT his girlfriend!"  
  
"*Gasp* So you're saying you don't 'like' him?!" She grinned at Kagome's sputtering response, "Nevermind, Kagome. Let's go inside already!"  
  
The entrance of the shop was hung with beads that made that pretty tinkling sound when you passed through them. There was nobody at the small table in the corner that served as a counter, but there were several people looking around in the store, awing at the incense smells, and staring at the orbs that sat on little cushins. Kagome had been saving ever since she heard the shop was going to be added, and now she was glad. And a table near the back were several bags of herbs that would be useful in the feudal era. She was picking through them when a young, ethreal voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"You seem like you know these herbs well." A dark blue haired, and matching blue eyed woman about five foot ten stood just behind her, her kind angelic face smiling, and her delicate hands folded in front of her, "I have not yet had one customer that knew what any of these are or what they do. You are a very special girl indeed, Kagome."  
  
She gaped at the woman, "You know my name? How...?"  
  
"I know many things Kagome, and I've been hoping you'd come to see me, but I'd begun to thought your adventures in Segoku Jidai would prevent that. Come with me." The woman led Kagome through another curtain of beads and through another part of the shop before taking a key and opening awooden door, "This is my personal room, where I staywhen business is slow or when the mall has not yet opened."  
  
It was a cozy room, with a pile of cushins in the corner to sit on and a table set for tea close by it. All kinds of mystical looking things furnished the small room, but Kagome didn't dare ask about them. The woman motioned for her to sit and take a cup of tea before doing the same. Sipping the tea, Kagome asked hesitantly, "How do you know about the Feudal Era?"  
  
"Well...it's a very long story. I came from there, centuries ago, though not through that well, and not exactly at that precise time. Where, and when, I came from, you were a legendary hero among many, but also a very much hated enemy to just as many. My family was one that greatly respected you, though I come from a long line of demons. Well, it just so happens that my family is also descended from great and powerful seers.(A/n: Ya know...I just sat staring at this screen for five minutes deciding wether great and powerful were the same or not....)When I was thrown through a portal to the future by an enemy and rival of mine, I saw that one day you would come into this shop, and so of course I set it up, going from mall to mall, till I found you. The reason I had to find you was unknown to me until very recently. You see, I had another vision." She finished her cup of tea and refilled both cups, her face calm all the time.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but what exactlly is your name? And where in the Sengoku Jidai do you come from?" Kagome asked timidly, still thouroghly puzzled  
  
"Oh, forgive me, Kagome. My name is Sabishii Hikari. I come from the far eastern lands of the Hikari. We are not very keen on people and don't venture from our home often.Well, allow me to continue. I had a cisionthat concerned the well-known hanyou you travel with. It is said that if you can work together with him you can recollect the shards of the jewel and anhialate it's evil and return it to a harmless healing gem. But, I have seen something that was unexpected. Perhaps Fate and Destiny have made a miscalculation, or there has been a change in something that was not expected, because the hanyou is no longer able to help you find the shards."  
  
Kagome's gasp was audible, and all the doubt she'd forced herself to give in to, all the convincing reasons of why her dream was false melted, "You don't mean....inuyasha wouldn't have done anythign like that, would he...?"  
  
The woman looked at her with a look remarkably similar to understanding, but the emotion was so vague, "Inuyasha has strayed from the path set for him. He has gone with Kikyo to hell, and he will not return." She stopped talking for a moment to let Kagome deal with this thought and poured her more tea, "There is mint in the tea, it will soothe you. As I said, you will not be able to continue your hunt with him. You will still have your friends if you wish for a while, but from what I can tell, your path will not allow them to stay with you. I cannot exatlly reveal your path to you, but I can make it clear that you must take chances, but you must also be on your guard. There are many false paths that may lead to your failure. There is only one right path, Kagome, and I pray to the heavans that you will find it. I will assist you in any way I can. Please, take heart Kagome. Things will get better."  
  
Kagome wiped the glum look from her face, taking a last sip of tea, and set her cup down. "Alright then." She smiled, "I can do this." a thought crossed her mind as she stood, "Oops...I think I left Yume wandering around your shop..."  
  
With a faint air of relief that the talk was over, Kagome went back into the shop, finding Yume already half way done picking out what she was buying. Kagome selected a few packs of herbs, really almost half her money's worth, a small silver necklace with a crystal hope charm on it, a soothing spice for her mother to cook with, an odd looking charm against evil for Grandpa, and a small, deep blue crystal orb to give to Souta. With that finished and most of her money spent, she and Yume headed the foodcourt to enjoy a milkshake and some fries.  
  
She and Yume were scoping around for the cute guys when out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a very large glimmer of gold, but dissmissed it as someone's bulky jewelry. She was just pointing out a guy with an odd looking earing when she heard a familiar jingle and saw Yume gape over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh no...please tell me it's not..." She turned around, "Oh my god! MIROKU!! What in the world are you doing here?! And...why..." She began giggling and burst into fits of laughter, followed by Yume's not-quite- quiet snorts of laughter.  
  
Miroku had several lumps, pieces of what Kagome suspected was a cracked boomerang in his hair, what looked like lipstick prints smeared all over his face, several slap marks, and he was drenched from head to toe. He scowled and sat down between Yume and Kagome, and Yume watched him with tears in her eyes, speaking between outbursts of laughter, "You...know....this guy...kag? Hah hah hah....what....happened to him...?"  
  
"Ha hah ha... Yeah, Miroku.... I'd like...to know the...same thing." They continued their fits of laughter until they were red in the face and their eyes were streaming, but eventually they did stop.  
  
"Well," Miroku began dismally, "If you two are finished drawing pleasure from my misery, I'd be happy to tell you." He cleared his throat and leaned his staff against the table, "Sango and I came here to look for you. We were worried after the fight you had with Inuyasha, and we thought you might not return." Yume was gazing at him intently, curious about Kagome's strange friend, and from the look in Miroku's eyes he was thoroughly enjoying it, "Inuyasha...has gone to hell with Kikyo." Kagome nodded and Yume looked confusedly between the two  
  
"When he left we decided we had definately better come and see you. Well, when we arrived your mother told us you were here and directed us to it... But you see, we ran into a little problem."  
  
"Let me guess, Miroku." She smiled knowingly, "Knowing you, you were checking out some group of girls and they were hugging at kissing on you, and you started feeling them up, so Sango hit you over the head with the boomerang. And, knowing her, it broke...again. And so, she slapped you a few times for breaking it, then the girls you were hitting on slapped you, thinking she was your girlfriend or something, right?"  
  
Miroku looked astounded, "Yeah...and then-"  
  
"You went after her and said something nice to make up for it, and she almost forgave you, but you just HAD to touch her butt so she threw you into the pool on display over by the entrance." She smiled at the cheeky grin he gave her and turned to the thoroughly flabbergasted Yume, "Yume, this is the ever-lecherous monk, Miroku. Say no."  
  
Just as Miroku opened his mouth to ask, Yume obediantly said "Urm...No." and he pouted at Kagome, who only smiled at him  
  
"So...where exactly IS Sango?" She asked Miroku, getting only another grin from him, "She's probably still trying to get Kirara away from the pet shop. Who knew she'd be so...interested in male cats... Of course, it will be rather sad when she figures out that they're just house cats, domesticated for the entertainment of humans."  
  
"Um...Kagome...you certainly have fallen in with an odd crowd lately. You sure you're feeling alright." She leaned closer, "But I gotta admit, you do get all the hot guys." Yume broke into another giggle fit and Kagome stood up to leave  
  
"I'll see ya later, Yume, okay? Bye. Miroku, come on. Let's get Sango and Kirara and go home." She led the dishevled monk off and managed to convice Sango not to kill him before they left the mall and headed off to Kagome's house.  
  
But what nobody else knew...was that there was another set of eyes trailing them, a very intruiged set of eyes with a VERY intruiged master...  
  
*.*  
  
Sabi:: Well...that's...the end of the chapter... *Glances Cautiously over shoulder and twitches violently...* Naraku-kun has read the next two chapters...and he's not exactly pleased....  
  
Naraku:: 'Pleased'? WHY SHOULD I BE PLEASED?! What have you done to me?! *Runs after a wailing Sabi*  
  
Kurai:: Um...well...be sure to...read the next chapter....and mebbe if enough people review and like the story, he'll stop chasing her long enough for her to post some more... Right... *Edges away* 


	2. Plan B and Bad Little Girls

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ALL Its BISHIES DAMN YOU! *Ebil chuckle* But that doesn't mean I'm not kidnapping them one by one.... Ku ku  
ku...*Naraku sues me for copyright infringement on his laugh*@.@  
  
Sabi: *Sneaks into the picture, looking around* Naru-kun wouldn't happen to be around...would he...?  
  
Kurai: You're safe...for now, just get on with your introductions and things.  
  
Sabi: *Ahem* Right. Well, thank youse very much for reviewing. I really appreciate your support, and I would like to apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. *Glares at Kurai* I really hope you like the story, but that's not the point...  
  
Kurai:: Not this again!  
  
Sabi:: *Bops Kurai over the head* Shut up. *Bops her again* That's for the review you left. You jerk. *Pulls out a knife and holds it up* Which finger goes first?  
  
Kurai:: O.O AHH!! Behind you!  
  
Sabi:: What?! ACK! *Runs from an angry Naraku* Can't we work this out, Naru-kun?  
  
Naraku:: I think not.  
  
Sabi:: ;_; Help me...  
  
Kurai:: Good kami... someone please....stop the madness...  
  
Miroku:: Wait a second.... Hey....*Evil grin* I think I like this next chapter! Perhaps Naraku has...over-reacted a bit.  
  
Sango:: Well I don't like it!! What on earth is going on?!?!  
  
Kurai:: *Shoves everyone into their proper places and starts the story* Just...go.  
  
\ \ The Vote on the pairing is currently: (I think...) 3 Naraku/Kago 2 Sess/Kago \ \  
  
Shippou was happily seated on a stool at the counter, licking the chocolate covered spoon Ms. Higurashi had handed him. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were off near the end of the counter, preparing lunch while Kagome's mother tended to the dishes. The smell of a chocolate cake wafted from the oven and seeped into their lungs. Kirara chased Souta around the living room happily, occasionally jumping onto his shoulder and nipping at his ears. Everything was nice and cozy in the Higurashi house, with the windows open and the back door ajar.  
  
Everyone was happy...except Kagome. Her mind continuously wandered to Inuyasha and this 'new path' she would be taking without her friends. In the background the stereo played Duel of Fates (From DJ Middle Ground...I think...?). She idly sliced the head of lettuce on the counter while she thought. The woman had mumbled something about the 'most unexpected change' and the 'least likely people' before she'd sent Kagome from the shop. 'What on earth is happening... suddenly... everything is changing.... It's like it's a whole different world now that Inuyasha's not here.... Inuyasha...why did you do it... why did you return to Kikyo after everything we've been through. After everything we've said and done... Inuyasha...' her thoughts drifted back towards the lettuce she was mutilating long enough to start chopping properly again.  
  
Outside, Grandpa was sweeping around the well, muttering to himself about the latest viruses that were circulating. Perhaps she could get polio and never be able to go to school again... yeah! She could loose her arms and legs! He chuckled at his own cleverness and swept on, the rhythmic sounds of sweeping, chopping, the clicking of dishes, and the music from the radio inside making a nice melody around him. That is, it was nice until it was interrupted by a loud cry of 'Hiraikotsu.'  
  
"That boy will never learn." He clucked his tongue and started towards the well house, the bone eaters well was starting to collect a large amount of dust.  
  
He was just beginning to sweep when he caught something shift in his peripheral vision, "Who goes there?? I knew some sort of evil had been lurking around here... been here ever since those feudal kids got here a three days ago. Inuyasha, you evil devil spawn, is that you?"  
  
He was shaking, despite his fearless charade. If it was Inuyasha, then the boy was probably angry and could easily bite his head off. He shuddered, remembering Kagome's story of Inuyasha's transformations to a full demon. On the other hand, if it wasn't Inuyasha, then there was definitely something wrong. Nobody but Kagome and her friends were supposed to know about the well.  
  
"Come out and face me!" He called, gulping in fear, but nothing happened. He heaved a sigh of relief...but then...  
  
From inside the house everyone heard Grandpa yell. They dropped what they were doing and rushed towards the well house, ready for something terrible. They saw the old man run from the well house, faster than any senior they'd ever seen, screaming his head off little a small girl. And right behind him stepped out a most shocking surprise.  
  
"A girl!" Miroku exclaimed, "A very pretty girl at that..."  
  
"Miroku!" Sango warned, pulling her newly repaired boomerang from her back, "She is a demon..."  
  
The girl had long silky black hair scooped up into a ponytail and luminescent violet eyes to match the three stripes on either side of her face. She had a petrified look of shock on her face as Grandpa came running back, screaming and holding wards. The poor girl, whether she was really a demon or not, ran fearfully from the crazed old man.  
  
Sango voiced everyone's thoughts, "I wonder if she's afraid of the wards he's got, or those noises he's making..." Miroku nodded in agreement "Perhaps both..."  
  
The girl hid behind Miroku and glared at the old man over his shoulder before jabbing her finger through the air at him. A long string of blue electricity flowed from the finger and hit Grandpa strait on, completely crispyfying (Definition of crispyfying: electrocuting or zapping so that victim is covered in soot. ^.^) the old man. Grandpa sat down on the ground and gazed off into space, pacified by the little electric jolts coursing through his body.  
  
"Sorry..." It was the girl, who spoke, with a light girlish voice, "I came out of the well and he...flipped out.... Sorry..."  
  
Kagome turned to look at the girl, who stood just a couple of inches taller than herself. She wore a pretty blue and silver kimono, with little starry designs printed around the shoulders and on the bottom of the silk fabric. (A/n: I like silky things, so there will be many sil references in this story. ~.~;;;)She shuffled her feet and looked around, her eyes falling on each person out there in turn. She did this once more before settling her eyes on who she assumed was in charge. Miroku. Oh no.  
  
"I'm here looking for Kagome, representing my master." She looked around at Sango, Kagome, and Ms. Higurashi...Sango and Kagome, "It's not urgent, but it does require her attention sooner rather than later. EEP."  
  
Miroku had gotten very close to her very fast, his hands on hers and his kind eyes only a few inches from hers. Actually, they almost looked like they had the same eyes... only one set of eyes was gleaming with curiosity and energy, while the other set of eyes were seeping with lechery and hidden secrets. Only a slight contrast there... He smiled kindly at her.  
  
"If it is no trouble to the Higurashi's..." He looked over at Kagome's mother, who just nodded, a bit confused and bit exasperated, "You may stay here with us for a while. And you will, of course, get to talk to Kagome. I am Miroku...at your service..." He kissed the backs of her hands and beamed up at her before turning to the others to introduce them to her, "This is Sango, Kagome Higurashi herself, her mother...um...Ms. Higurashi, her younger brother Souta, and you've met her Grandfather, also this is Kirara, this is Shippou, and this..." He heaved a large ball of fur off the ground with pretended effort, "Is buyo."  
  
The cat meowed dully at the intrigued girl and she stared around at everyone, bowing her head as she turned to each of them, "I am -----. It's very nice to meet you all, especially you Kagome. My master talks of you often, but he neglected to tell me about your friends." Her dancing violet orbs fell on Miroku, lingering a moment before glancing to Sango and the others, "I am very glad to be here."  
  
"I'm sure you are! It's wonderful to have you. Please, come inside. We were just making lunch." Kagome led the curious demon girl into the house and showed her around a bit before returning to lunch preparations, now having to cook for one more person. "What a day..."  
  
*. *  
  
Naraku sat, once again, leaning on the wall. Kohaku had returned with very useful information. Indeed, the story of the well intrigued him, but it slightly confused him, and that angered him. Such turmoil over a simple girl. True, she was much like the Kikyo that had once caused him to feel such turmoil, but she was also very different. She irritated him, but she intrigued him. Her beauty was more fragile and youthful than Kikyo, but she was stronger, bolder, more energetic and lively. He hated her, despised her, and yet she made it feel almost as if it was warm blood that pulsed through his veins instead of cold poison.  
  
He wanted her dead, but he could not kill her. His emotionless cool outer shell broke for a moment and he yelled in frustration, slamming his fist through the wall beside him. He stood, breath ragged but calming, and walked across the room. He turned, and walked back, then repeated the circle. He paced, his hands folded together behind his back. How dare that impertinent brat... He thought, his dislike for the girl growing by the moment. Kohaku and Kagura were off collecting shards, and Kanna was nowhere to be found. It was only him...and the silence. (A/n: To tell you the truth, I know absolutely squat about Kanna and Kagura... all I know is Naraku has Kagura's heart and something about them being his spawn... But ah well, they don't come into this anyways.)  
  
He paced back and forth, the girls' happy, angelic face beaming through his thoughts. The way she had stood and fought him, bravely dared to draw her arrow back and loose it at him, it was enough to make him burn with rage. He was still lost in thought and pacing when she showed up, her singsong voice full of astonishing happiness and joy.  
  
"Nar~uuuu-kun!!!" She called gleefully as she waltzed into the room, her black hair fawning behind her, her soft purple eyes were full of the most irritating emotions imaginable, or so Naraku thought, "Naru-kun, I've been meaning to talk to you..."  
  
"Go...away...", He cringed at the sound of her ridiculous giggling, "Go away or I'll kill you."  
  
"Don't be silly, Naru-kun. Well, anyways. I've been looking for you! I have news. I was talking to my...err...friends... And well, it would seem that not only has Inuyasha gone to hell with the priestess Kikyo, but also there has been a little shift in the scheme of things. I guess you could say... an unexpected change!" She giggled hysterically, "Well, anyways, the miko Kagome has returned to her own world and it's just a matter of time before the change is complete and everything is set back into place. I just hope it's the right change. Fate and Destiny have been working overtime. Their father was extremely angry when he found out they'd been napping again... Well it also looks like Love, Hate, and Friendship are having to put in a lot of time too.... Well, like I was saying, it's a matter of time and anyone who knows about this shift is going to want a hand in deciding what will happen... I think the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru may have already acted. Perhaps you should do the same?"  
  
He stared at her, "I will kill her. I will kill Kagome and end it now. She is defenseless now. She will be easy prey." He smirked, finally a thought that seemed to please him...or at least pacify him...or at least...make him think he was pacified.... No, actually. All it was doing was confusing him. He willed away the headache ebbing into his mind.  
  
"Oh, my.... Naru-kun. Please don't be like that, or I'll have to go along with plan B... You won't like plan B, of that I can assure you." There was that serious edge to her voice that had Naraku worried for a very long moment, but he did not lose the murderous look in his eyes, "Oh, Naraku...it would seem that you really do deserve this. I hate to do this, but you need it. You still have a lot to learn." She mumbled something incoherent and Naraku felt himself drifting away into unconsciousness  
  
*. *  
  
Kagome sank into the warmth of her solid shadow, snuggling deep into the arms that held her, but she had to know... "Who-what are you..."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, and then a voice whispered across her ear, "I am a person, of course. Who I am...is up to your heart..."  
  
She looked to where she hoped there would be a face, but there was only darkness. She sank into the warmth of her angel, her protector. She felt her heart jolt when suddenly her dream world was fading away again. She tried to resist the pull, but she found herself wandering through the forest again. She was walking slowly, and as she looked down she was startled to see that she was wearing a silk kimono, much contrasting the cotton clothes she'd gone to sleep in. She walked out into a clearing, and there was a lake there, and two figures off to one side. She knew them, but she couldn't recognize who they were.  
  
Closer to her stood three young girls, only looking about ten or eleven years old. She looked at them, her eyes glazed over, and she vaguely recognized and respected them. "Kagome..." Said the closest, "You know that there has been an unexpected change, correct?"  
  
"What's this all about..." Kagome looked at them and then over at the two figures that stood motionless  
  
"Kagome, we have to make sure that things work out despite this change. We think we already know how things will play out, if all goes well. But there are still some variables. There are two suitable paths, and two people that you need to take them. After you choose many other choices and people will present themselves, but right now it all depends on which way your heart will go." She smiled softly, "Kagome, you must choose very soon, I am afraid. And you must go blind in your choice. All I can say...is to follow your heart, and things will begin to shape around you."  
  
The smallest of them spoke up, "That's enough! Anymore will only muddle things. As if that hasn't already happened... Come on...we have to deal with-" The rest of the conversation was lost when Kagome was suddenly wakened by Sango.  
  
"Kagome, are you well? You were talking in your sleep... Muttering all sorts of strange things... Something about unexpected changes and shadows. Is something wrong?" The concerned girl looked at her from the cot near her own bed  
  
"N-no. I'm fine...it was just a dream.... Go back to sleep, you'll need your rest. Miroku wants to return to the feudal era tomorrow." She smiled at the demon exterminator and rolled over in her bed, but she had no intention of going back to sleep herself. Her mind was buzzing.  
  
*. *  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin dancing around in the flowers, her newly cleaned kimono picking up pollen and dirt again already. Nearby Jakken was murmuring and cursing the human girl under his breath. Sesshoumaru looked between the two and turned, "Jakken. Take care of Rin, there is something I need to take care of something. "  
  
"Uh...Sesshoumaru-sama...but I..." Jakken sputtered  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards the forest, his senses reaching out to find what it was that was pulling on his mind. He felt something close by and he went towards it. It felt demon, but it felt human at the same time. He walked on for five minutes when he finally came to something. He was standing, rather shocked, in front of a small child. A small human child, out in the forest by herself... and she was the one giving off the power he sensed.  
  
"Sorry about this, Sesshoumaru." He didn't even have time to question this ignorant child before his vision began to swim and his knees buckled beneath his own weight; "It's what we have to do."  
  
*. *  
  
Sabi:: *Runs up panting* Okay...urm...well, I think that's about it....EEP! *Runs from an angry Sesshoumaru followed by angry Naraku* HEEEELP!!!  
  
Kurai:: Forget it...hmph.  
  
Sabi:: *Cries. Sits on the floor and cries* Fine! I'll stop writing!! I'll just crawl under a rock and sit there to never pick up another pen, pencil, or touch another keyboard ever again.  
  
Kurai:: Uh...  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru:: What did you do to her?!?! 


	3. Ingrate! and Bad Timing

Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped every other bishounen I can get my hands on, so nyah!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sabi:: Thank you people so much for reviewing so nicely!! Naru-kun is no longer chasing me. (Joy!) So now I can get on with a proper introduction. Currently I think the score is one more for Naru/Kag than for Sessy/Kag. In this chapter, there are gonna be plenty of surprises, a humor scene or two, and *GASP* Miroku gets a girlfriend!!?? ^.^;; Also we find out what happened to poor Naraku. Sesshoumaru's misfortune, however, will not be revealed until the next chapter. I also just noticed that I left the visitor from the feudal era without a name... THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT. Her name is Kurai...  
  
Kurai:: ^.^  
  
Miroku:: You sound surprised that a lady would be interested in me... -.-;  
  
Sabi:: Heh...heh... Oh, excellent job on last chapter's editing Rai-kun. That's about all I've got to say I think.... Here's a little present for you reviewers before we begin the story. ^.^ (I can do that, right?? Oh well if it don't work, email me and I'll send you a copy directly. It's so cute.)  
  
\  
\ A REMINDER: Everyone has to make sure they watch for the new episodes of  
Inuyasha on August 16th I think it is.  
\  
\  
*.*  
  
Breakfast had been finished for a while and everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for Kagome to finish putting the dishes away. Miroku was chatting animatedly with Kurai, while Sango absently agreed with whatever Shippou was chittering about. Kirara was curled up at one end of the couch, purring quietly. Grandpa, Souta, and Kagome's mother had gone to the store for groceries, leaving the gang a perfect chance to talk.  
  
"Alright! I'm done." Kagome anounced as she sat down against the table in front of the couch,  
  
The rooms occupants fell quiet and Kurai shifted for a moment, unsure of where to begin, "I...I was sent here, Kagome, to retrieve you and bring you back to Sengoku Jidai. There are some matters that require your attention. My master-"  
  
"Exactly who is your master, Miss Kurai, if I may ask?" Miroku spoke, never taking his eyes off of her  
  
"Well...I suppose I can tell you, but you have to promise that you'll still go to the feudal era." She waited for the others to nod before continuing, " Naraku-kun-"  
  
"Naraku!" Miroku stood, glaring at her, "You work for Naraku? Do you think that we are foolish enough to let Kagome go to the feudal era at Naraku's biding??"  
  
Kurai cringed and growled, "Are you insulting Naru-kun? It's not his fault he's evil... his mind was warped by Onigumo."  
  
"You're sticking up for him too?!?!" She stood up and got right in Miroku's face  
  
"Yeah! Why shouldn't I?!" The electricity was visible in the air "Naru-kun is a good person deep down in side."  
  
"Yeah...REAL deep..." Kagome muttered, watching the two have their shout out, "Alright, you two. Break it up. We're all friends here, no matter what our opinions are."  
  
They remained there glaring at each other for a moment before Miroku stood up straight and cleared his throat, "Yes, perhaps Kagome is right. We should try to get along..."  
  
"Right. If Kagome says so..." She held out her hand for him to shake and then they both sat down on the couch, "Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." She smacked Miroku in the back of the head, "Something has... er... happened to Naru-kun. He has been um...drained of his power, in a matter of speaking... and I have come here requesting Kagome's help with the problem."  
  
Everyone looked a little surprised except Miroku, he seemed to be thinking something very evil against Naraku, "So Naraku is defenseless and you come to us seeking protection..." No...don't...bad hand...gyah...Miroku fought desperately against his lecherous hand, but to no avail...  
  
"HENTAI!!!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!  
  
@.@. Miroku fell off the couch onto the floor, his eyes clouded and out of focus. He chuckled rather lightly and mumbled something incoherently before completely passing out. Shippou shook his head at the defeated monk, It's not worth it Miroku....give up.... The three girls were left to glare at him for a moment before they decided to continue their conversation.  
  
"Well, Naraku isn't exactly a popular person, you know. And his little minions aren't very willing to follow him at the moment. He needs your help Kagome, or he'll get himself into a bigger mess than he's already in. I thought you might be able to keep him from doing anything drastic and maybe you can help him out until his powers come back..." She finished hopefully(A/n: My sister practically begged me to be Naraku's loyal servant.~.~)  
  
Kagome stared at the ground for a moment. Why should she help Naraku? He was the one that had done all those bad things to her and her friends. He was the one they were trying to beat in the race to collect the jewel shards. How could she help him? But then again...he was powerless now, and it wouldn't be right just to turn her back on him now. He might change his mind after knowing what it was like to be helpless... he might help her and the others now that Inuyasha was gone. She almost snorted, fat chance, Naraku helping them was one of those 'when hell freezes over' things, and last time she was in hell it was pretty damn hot.  
  
"Well...I..." She looked uncertainly at Kurai's hopeful face, then to Sango's more grim one, and Miroku's amusingly blank face, and back at Kurai's, "Well...I...I'll do it. Nobody deserves to be left all by themselves when they're in trouble."  
  
"Yes!! Yay yay yay!!" Kurai jumped off the couch and did a little happy dance as Kagome stood and left the room.  
  
Sango followed her, "Kagome...this is Naraku we are talking about. We can't help him...he's the enemy."  
  
"Sango...did you see the look in her eyes? She adores him...if not for him, then for her I will help Naraku. Whatever he's done, he did something right at least once for her to care about him so much. We may not like him, but it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Gods forbid we ever get in trouble and have to rely on him to do the right thing." Sango said with a small laugh. Kagome smiled and walked the rest of the way to her room  
  
The cot was already put away and her bag was packed to leave. She sighed. 'An unexpected change'...yeah, real unexpected. I guess it's time to go then. I wish Inuyasha were going with us though... it was always a little easier going with him. She shook her head and sat down on her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles while she thought. It hadn't seemed like jewel sharding existed without Inuyasha. She'd never thought about hunting without him. With a smile she thought, It really wouldn't be hunting without him picking a fight with everything we come across....  
  
Outside the window a bird sang happily on it's branch, nothing in the world to care about. Kagome wandered over, smiling a little, but the smile dropped when her cat jumped on the bird and snapped it's head clean off the neck. She turned around and grabbed a shoe out of her closet, and began to toss it at the cat but stopped when she saw Miroku standing under the tree with Kurai.  
  
"I really am sorry..." He said, adjusting the ice pack in his hand, "I just can't help myself sometimes around a pretty girl.... You know, this wind tunnel in my hand makes it a little more difficult on me. I worry about it...about the day when it will spread and suck me into it.... And I think about continuing my line before I die..." He took her hands in his free one, that sad gleam in his eyes  
  
Kagome was already looking for something to drop on him. "I was hoping perhaps you...you would bear my child and help me continue my line..." She had a flower pot in hand, aiming...  
  
"Well...I...I don't see why not." Kagome was so shocked she let the pot slip right out of her hand to smash just inches from Miroku... She said YES?!?!  
  
*.*  
  
Naraku's head was pounding. He couldn't move, think, he could barely breath. He waited and waited for the pain to subside, till it was only a dull throbbing, and chanced opening his eyes. He was still in his castle, in his own room, by himself. He shifted a little, something felt different. He couldn't smell anything. All he heard was silence. His vision wasn't as good as it had been. He tried to sit up, and as soon as he did the blood rushed to his head. Blood?? He fell back onto his pillow, his head throbbing all the more painfully.  
  
He lifted his hand to look at it. It wasn't the same as it had been, it was like looking at a complete strangers hand. His face and hair were damp with sweat, and he felt like he was smashed between a brick wall and the ground. He struggled to sit up again, his vision swimming in and out of focus. He hadn't gone back to...Onigumo had he? No! It couldn't be... He dragged himself to his feet and wandered out into the hall, desperate for a mirror, a shard of glass, anything. His hands brushed against the dark hall walls in search of something while his eyes roved around on the floor.  
  
His hand brushed against a mirror lying no a table and he picked it up, staring at it blankly for a moment. He refused to believe what his reflection showed. (A/n: I really wanted to put Kanna's mirror in here but I don't know anything about it...*Sigh* Oh well...) He looked... completely human. There was nothing demon about him. His flesh was not pale like it had been, and his eyes were a gray color. He saw that giggling little twit in his mind and he growled.  
  
"I'll...kill her..." It came out more as a croak than a real threat. He let the mirror drop and he trundled back to his room, almost falling on his bed and slipping to sleep, his mind full of a delirious rage. She would die. She would definitely die. Kurai was on death row.  
  
The next time he woke, there was someone standing over him, a very pretty someone...  
  
*.*  
  
They were all packed and ready to go. It was time for good-byes and then they were off to Sengoku Jidai, but Kagome had something else on her mind. She didn't plan on coming back this time. Without Inuyasha there to help sort things out while she was gone, it would be a full time job. Besides, she had more and better friends in the feudal era than she'd ever had in her time. There wasn't any other reason not to stay. She hardly saw her family anyway, and her grades were hopeless, so she really didn't have much of a life left in the future.  
  
She looked at her mom, her mind made up, "Mom... I'm not going to come back very often after this... I'll come back to get what I'll need once I find a place to stay, but past that...you'll only see me on holidays and stuff.... I'm needed there more than I am here."  
  
"Kagome..." Her mother's eyes welled with tears, "You can't be serious... you're still just a girl."  
  
"I'm a very grown up girl, mom. There are a lot of things in the feudal era that need my attention and allot of people that need my help. Kaede's been helping me with training my powers... so I'll be able to protect myself well enough. And Miroku and Sango will be there for me. The Shikon no Tama, once it is complete again, will need protection."  
  
"But Kagome...please don't go.... What about your family...your friends?" A little tear fell down her cheek, followed by streams of fat, vision blurring tears, "Please don't leave." She flung her arms around her daughter, "You're my baby...you can't leave me."  
  
"I have to mom. Let go. I have to say good bye to Souta and Grandpa." After she pried herself from her mother, she said goodbye to them. Souta broke down into sobs and wouldn't let her go either, but though her Grandpa was torn and crying a little too, he understood...and he let her go.  
  
She walked out to the well-house, her eyes fixed on the ground, and found Miroku, Sango, Kurai, Shippou, and Kirara all waiting patiently. Miroku and Kurai seemed to be standing rather close, their hands entwined, and Sango was rather distant from the both of them, looking anywhere but at their hands. Kagome jumped into the well without a word. Once they'd arrived, Kurai took the lead and they began their trek to Naraku's castle.  
  
Kagome remembered something and fell back a little, evening her pace with Miroku's, "Miroku..."  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" He was especially cheerful. Kagome's hopes that she'd heard their conversation wrong died  
  
"Did she really say yes?" He was startled and that made her smile a little, but she was dying to know, "Did you really find a girl who'll bear your child?"  
  
"Well...she said..." He began, smiling also, "That she really wouldn't mind, as long as I could keep my hands out of trouble until we get to the castle. You know...we spent the whole night talking when she arrived...and I really do like her.... She's so fun and innocent, but completely UN-innocent at the same time..."  
  
Love-struck. Kagome smiled at him, but then her glance fell to Sango. Sango didn't seem exactly happy about it, but it was reasonable. She'd grown fond of Miroku. Really fond. She'll be alright. Sango wasn't one to dwell. Kagome's thoughts wandered back to her dreams again. She assumed that the dreams were just the after-shock of finding out about this 'change.' She didn't take them seriously. She didn't want to. Subconsciously she knew, it was because of that shadow. She felt too comfortable with that shadow and it made her nervous. She felt like she was losing touch with reality.  
  
"We won't go any further tonight. It's getting dark." Kurai called ahead of them, "We'll camp in that clearing just over there. It's right next to a hot spring."  
  
Kagome was set with the task of gathering herbs and things for dinner, Miroku with the task of gathering firewood, Shippou was their scout, and Kurai was helping Sango make dinner. The sun was disappearing quickly, and they'd only gone a few miles. It was going to be three or four days before they got to the castle. Later that night, while Miroku cleaned up from dinner, the girls slipped off and got in the hot springs, soaking quietly in the water.  
  
The silence was starting to get a little pressing when Kagome finally spoke, "So... how did you end up with Naraku as a master?"  
  
She looked a little surprised at the question, but answered nevertheless, "I've always known him. Since I was a child. I guess you could say...I've always been the one who takes care of him when he doesn't take care of himself." She smiled, "Naru-kun doesn't always recognize his emotions, so I help him along in realizing what they are. When he gets all wrapped up in hating people, I smack him around a bit and bring him to his senses. I make sure he eats daily, and sleeps when he's supposed to. I keep him preoccupied when he's bored and would otherwise be off ruining lives...."  
  
Kagome gaped at her, and burst into fits of giggles, "So...you're Naraku's care taker?" Laughter erupted from the other two girls and rang out all the way back to camp  
  
"Yeah...I guess so. God only knows what would happen to him if I wasn't around to kick his ass into gear. But he's not all that bad. He's just been pummeled a little too much throughout his life...lives.... Well, whatever." She paused for a moment, and looked at the two of them then asked, "What did he do to you? To send you after him I mean?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango then at the water, but Sango answered without hesitation "He had my family and my village destroyed. And he now uses my little brother, Kohaku, as his minion against us..."  
  
Kurai looked at her, a little smile across her face, "So you're the sister he talks about..." Kagome and Sango gaped at her, "He can barely remember you, but he does remember. He misses you."  
  
Sango's eyes shimmered with tears for a moment, but she blinked them away, and Kagome changed the subject, "Come on...I think it's about time we go back. Miroku's probably going mad by now."  
  
They returned to camp and retired. The next couple of days were long and wet, rain somehow finding it's way through the leaves of the trees often enough to have them soaked within the first ten minutes of their journey. They didn't talk much, and their conversations were limited to requests and answers. Shippou eventually gave up trying to cheer them up and resorted to hiding in Kagome's back pack with Kirara to keep warm and dry.  
  
By the time the castle came into view they were all grumpy and water- logged. Kurai saw the castle and squealed with joy, "Last one there is the last to dry off!!!" She screamed as she bolted off towards the welcoming building  
  
Everyone was running and smiling as they came up upon the castle, happy at the thought of finally being warm and dry. They all nearly fell over each other when they got inside, slipping on all the water they'd brought in with them. It was very quiet in the hall with the exception of the racket they made tripping over each other. Kurai found them each places to get warm and dry, and each had their own room to stay in. She had a dinner made for them and pulled Kagome aside just as they were cleaning up.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to Naraku's room now." She grabbed her arm and escorted her down a few empty passages before bringing her to a very large room and wandering off, "You can take care of it from here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"If you need anything, just call for me, okay? But I think everything you'll need is in there. Bye now!" She took off back down the hall towards Miroku and Sango, leaving Kagome all by herself to face Naraku.  
  
She hesitated before Pulling open the door and walking inside. There was a fire lit at one end of the room and a table with a bowl of cool water and a rag beside the mass of blankets in the middle of the room. She walked over, very hesitantly, to where the bed was, kneeling down beside it. The aura he gave off was different. It seemed like he was a different person from before, and it seemed more helpless than she'd ever felt it.  
  
She hesitated before pulling the blankets down away from his face... what if he was still trying to kill her even after his powers had been drained. She felt like there was something she hadn't been told... "Oh well, here goes..." She pulled the blankets off his face and gaped. He was completely human.  
  
He looked like any other human man, a very handsome human man though. She shook those thoughts away his face was a little flushed with fever, so she dipped the rag in the water and wiped his face with it, absently brushing her hands through his hair while she did so. His hair's so soft...it's like silk... (A/n: Silk is gewd.~.~) He seemed to be struggling with getting used to his human form. She pulled back the blankets more and tugged his shirt off to rub some menthol on his chest. Her hands moved rhythmically with the up and down movements of his breathing. She stopped and wiped her hands on her skirt, watching him closely. She'd seen him shirtless once before, when he'd kidnapped Kikyo, but now that she saw him up close... Snap out of it! Get yourself together, this is Naraku you're talking about... She put a hand to his forehead, satisfied to find that the fever was already going down and his breathing was evening out.  
  
She was just about to get up and leave when Naraku's eyes fluttered open. She sat very still for a moment, staring at him. He stared back at her for a long time before he sat bolt upright, scaring her and almost knocking her over.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he glared at her, but his eyes had lost the menace they had once had, and all she did was keep staring at him, "Well, wench?! Don't just sit there like a lump. Say something! Why are you in my room??"  
  
Slap! She planted a nice firm smack right across his face, stood and walked out, completely ignoring the completely stunned Naraku. How dare she... He stood and yelled a few good profanities at her as she walked down the hall, then he got a shoe in his face and went back to sit on his bed and fume.  
  
"That impudent little wench child." He hissed  
  
He saw the menthol she'd rubbed on his chest and wiped it away in his anger, then he decided it might make him feel better to throw the bowl of water through the door. That was a stupid thing to do. The door opened right then and it clopped Kurai right over the head.  
  
"What the HELLS is wrong with you?!?! You bloody ingrate!" She yelled, slamming her foot down on his chest, knocking him down and quite breathless, "You get turned into a helpless little human, and I go get you help. You're SO grateful that not ONLY do you piss off the help, but you THROW A BLOODY BOWL AT ME!!!!" She stomped on him a couple of times for effect then huffed, "What have you got to say for yourself?!"  
  
He wheezed, trying desperately to fill his uncooperating lungs, "I...uh....oops?" He said pitifully, already ducking to avoid the fist that she swung at him only seconds after  
  
*.*  
  
Sabi:: *Pets Naru-kun on the head* Poor guy...always the victim, huh?  
  
Naraku:: *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Sabi:: Well, that's about it for chapter three. Next chapter: A Change of Heart and Not Enough Bathrooms ^.^ Ciao. Sayonara. Bye now. *Cuddles Naraku* 


	4. An: WARNING

Alright. This is a warning. When I post chapter five, the voting will be closed. And if they tie, these will be the resulting pairings::  
  
Kikyo x Kagome   
  
Inuyasha x Miroku  
  
Naraku x Sesshoumaru   
  
Kurai x Sango  
  
I would really hate to have to write it that way... and I really don't think I'd ever be able to take it seriously....so PLEASE don't let it tie!!! Get your votes in quick if you haven't already! 


	5. An: PROMISE

Okay guys. Just posting ta let yall know I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up very soon. I promise.   
  
I luv you guys and you know it.  
  
~Sabi 


End file.
